This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing devices and particularly to an atomizing device having an internal air bag.
Atomizing devices for fluid materials such as liquid perfumes and medicines, which break down such liquids into very small particles and spray them from the container have been known for many years. The most common form of atomizer provides an exterior air bulb by means of which a stream of air is passed over a discharge port of the container resulting in the aspiration of material from the container and dispersion of the liquid in fine particles by the air.
Although dispensing devices are known having interior containers for simultaneous discharge and mixing of different fluid materials they have most frequently been used for the dispensing of materials such as epoxy components, which are incompatible and must be kept separate until used. Only one known device having an internal container is used as a spray dispenser and this is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,375. This patent discloses a flexible outer container for fluid and an inner container for air. However, in this device the mixing process takes place in an internal mixing chamber prior to discharge resulting in incomplete atomization because of the restriction imposed by the confining effect of the mixing chamber.
The present device overcomes this and other disadvantages in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.